


C'est ta famille

by Theyna_Shipper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Fic in another language, Français | French, French, M/M, en français, under 300 words
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Nico et Will ont une fille adoptée. Elle recontre leurs amis.Mon français est très mal.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	C'est ta famille

**Author's Note:**

> Salut!
> 
> J'ai 4 mois du français. 
> 
> I can't even write notes in French. I'm a beginning French student, English is my first language and I'm not very good at speaking that. I thought "Hey, why not write a fic in French as practice?" Because I'm dumb. PLEASE correct my grammar and spelling. 
> 
> Also I can only talk in the present tense. 
> 
> Basically just a sad attempt to describe them in French.

Nico et Will ont une fille adoptée. Elle s'appelle Jasmine, et elle a cinq ans. Elle a les cheveux noirs et boucles, et les yeux bleus. Aujourd'hui, ils présenter leur aux vos amis. 

Will: "Ça va, Jasmine?"

Jasmine fit de la tête. Nico souleve Jasmine. 

Hazel et Frank arrivent. 

Hazel: "Salut, Nico! Salut, Jasmine!"

Nico: "C'est Hazel, ta tante."

Frank: "Et Frank, ton on  
cle."

Jasmine: "Hazel. Et Frank. Je m'appelle Jasmine!"

Hazel: "Salut, Jasmine."

Leo et Piper arrivent après. 

Leo: "Je m'appelle Leo. Je suis très cool!"

Will: "Non, il est très pénible."

Leo faire la tête. 

Piper: "Je m'appelle Piper. Tu es Jasmine?"

Jasmine: "Oui. Tu es la femme du Leo?"

Piper: "Haha! Non. Non."

Reyna et Thali choisissent plus tard. 

Nico: "Reyna! Tu arriva!"

Reyna: "Bien sûr!"

Thalia: "Où est Jasmine?"

Will: "Ici!" 

Will souleve la fille.

Nico: "C'est ta tante, Reyna."

Reyna: "Et ma femme, Thalia."

Thalia: "Tu as quel âge, Jasmine?"

Jasmine: "J'ai cinq ans!"

Reyna (à Will): "Elle est très mignonne."

Will: "Merci beaucoup, nous adorons elle."

Will et Nico partissent. Ils voient un photo de Jason. 

Jasmine: "Qui, c'est ça?"

Nico: "C'est mon ami Jason."

Jasmine: "Où est Jason?"

Nico: "... il n'est pas ici."

Jasmine: "Il est mort?"

Will: "Oui, il est mort."

Jasmine: "Il fut comment?'

Nico: "Il fut gentil. Et courageux."

Jasmine: "Vous aimâter Jason?"

Nico: "Oui, nous aimâmes Jason... Nous aimons Jason."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I need to study for french test
> 
> My brain: Write fanfiction in French
> 
> Me:...
> 
> Me: *this*
> 
> Anyway, let me know how bad it was.


End file.
